bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Tahu Mata Reviews
Rate the Toa Tahu Mata set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! =Reviews= Review 1 --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] Pros *Sword *Hand--Can be used as a shield too! *Mask *Gears; the hand with the sword rotates *Very nice and creative torso Cons *Simple *Small Overview VERY NICE!!!!!! 9/10 Review 2 Brought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 23:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Toa Tahu was one of the first sets every made. He could wield flame and what could show that more than his sword!!! His coulors mix well with the element he wields, Fire. What fan wouldn't want Toa Tahu, well lets find out what I think...... Pros *The Flame sword - Very effective *A brilliant mask - most Bionicle fans will remember it easily *Good torso idea - not as good as the newer Bionicles though *Nice hands - it looks like they could launch lava any second Cons *Gears - The are a bit annoying to position the arms with *A bit small - same size as Tanma! A Matoran. A Toa the same size as a Matoran!!!! *Head - Not like the newer heads with the orb at the bottom Overview A good Bionicle, but personally I would stick with the new ones. He has got a 6/10 from me. But if you like the old bionicles jump on E-Bay or your online trading thing and buy him. Review 3 By Good *Fire sword! *Arms move! *First EVER Kanohi Hau! Bad *Arms aand legs don't bend! *That's supposed to be a claw??? *Bit small! *What's with the ball on his chest? Sum up I kinda like Tahu because I love all Fire characters! But he looks really weird. I was reading some old reviews earlier and I found something M1 said. "Bionicle had to start somewhere!" That's what Tahu is like. He's like a prototype for Bionicle! Your collection won't be complete without him! 8/10 Review 4 By Pros *Lots of classic pieces and an effective classic Toa Mata build that we all grew up admiring. *Fire Sword: It is an effective mold for such an early piece. I can't exactly say it doesn't symbolise Fire and I have always admired that piece. *Hau: It seems so bulky and classic compared to the modern-day Tahu Stars* version but still is a good reminder of how Bionicle once was. Cons *Articulation: With the Toa Mata being the first figure-like Lego sets they were bound to have articulation problems at first and I accept that. But one-pieced-limbs were never efective for such a life-like product. *Height: Look at the picture to thr right. I think that just about sums up height and build. Summary Tahu Mata is a must-have! If you don't have him, or at least one of the Toa Mata then your collection will be missing one of the most important characters in all of Bionicle! 7/10 (By general Bionicle Standards) In modern day terms it would be considerably lower but, as I've said before, Bionicle had to start off somewhere. Review 5 By thenimas Design Tahu's design is very futuristic-looking and the tribal mask looks very cool. The colors look very vibrant, and stand out. There's bright red and orange, with accents of black and light grey adding to the robotic look. The eyes are kind of a pink color. 5/5 in design. Articulation Articulation is kind of a pickle for many of the Toa Mata. Anyways, Tahu's feet can move around on a ball joint nicely. His leg is one solid piece, so the knee can not bend whatsoever. At the top of the leg, the piece that connects to his torso is put in a way so that the leg can not go forward or backward very much. You are able to detach the leg, and reattach the leg at a 90 degree angle, but ultimately there is little active articulation. His waist do not move whatsoever either. Although it is uncommon for bionicles to feature that, it can be misleading. His arms are connected in a similar fashion to the legs, but instead they are connected so they can move forward and back, but not to the sides. His attacking arm does not have a moving hand, but the other one does. It can click into several positions, many of which are not very practical but hey, it's there. The biggest problem is that they have no neck articulation. There are ways to modify it so it can, I'd recommend the one by the youtuber RolloutReviews. But as-is, very lacking. 2/5 in articulation. Play Value I have not mentioned a part of this set that moves in Articulation. It's because it's a play gimmick, where twisting a gear located on the top of Tahu's back, makes his attacking arm swing back-and forth. The arm wields a kind-of flame blaster. If you look at the sword closely, it doesn't really resemble a sword of fire as lego claims it is, but I digress. The sword is intended to hit you're opponent's mask, and knock it off as some kind of play feature. Very well thought-out. 5/5 in play value. Collectability These are some of the first bionicle sets to come out, so the collectability has skyrocketed. They can go pretty expensive online, but tracking an affordable Toa Mata is pretty difficult. (I got my Toa Gali for 3 bucks Canadian!, Lucky me.) But something to keep in mind if you're looking for one of these: The original price was 8 dollars American (around 10 canadian). Anyways, 5/5 for collectability. Overall Toa Tahu gets a 17/20 for me, or around 8.5/10. He is definetely worth tracking down, and soon before the prices go even higher. Category:Reviews Category:2001 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets